


Pretending

by justdreaming88



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His memory of the night before is hazy and he doesn't see Greg for a few days.<br/>Post-Who Are You? and with spoilers for Sex, Lies and Larvae, I-15 Murders and Boom all season 1.<br/>A Nick stream of consciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

It's a bad day; he has a gun pulled on him and nearly dies. He's teary during the 'incident', as he started referring to it in his head, and sits in his truck in the car park just staring into space. There's a knock on the car door, it's Greg, his crazy blond hair going in multiple directions. Nick rolls down the window.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah buddy, just a bad day."

"You wanna, go for a dink, I can help take your mind of it for a bit?" Greg asks.

Nick nods, "out somewhere or at home?"

"Home, I have cold beer in the fridge. Follow me there?"

He doesn't really know why he does this, follows Greg's car back to his apartment. They aren't the best of friends normally, buddies but it's not a friendship like his and Warrick's. They drink, chat and at some point he leans over and kisses Greg. He can't explain why he does it, but there's something alluring about him, the way he looks tonight. Greg kisses back, hesitantly at first but gradually more confidently. They keep drinking and kissing, no longer talking and eventually making out on the sofa. Nick falls asleep or passes out, the next morning he isn't sure which, lying groin to groin with Greg. Greg falls asleep too with an amused smile on his face.

The next morning Nick wakes alone on the sofa, it's officially evening but it's his morning. His head hurts and his mouth is dry, Greg isn't in the living room any more and Nick assumes he's gone to bed. He writes a note and leaves it stuck on Greg's bedroom door, after popping his head in to make sure the blond is there and sure enough he is. Nick smiles at the sight of Greg spread-eagled across his bed and slips out of the room then out of the house. His memory of the night before is hazy and he doesn't see Greg for a few days.

By the time Nick remembers what had happened, they've moved past any point where he could bring it up casually and he isn't even sure if Greg remembers it either. Instead of talking about it, he tries not to think about it and instead invites Detective Secula out for dinner but doesn't follow through after their initial date. Two weeks later he's kissing Kristy and then sleeping with her, but her kisses don't affect him in the way Greg's did. They banter and even flirt slightly at work but he can't bring himself to say anything more. Then Kristy is dead, he's a suspect and Greg helps prove his innocence but by then he feels it's too late. He goes from day to day pretending that he doesn't dream about the feel of Greg's body against his, and the other man's lips pressed against his own. He just keeps pretending.


End file.
